


「3Z銀桂」老师情人

by qloe_Jul1999



Category: Gintama, 銀魂
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloe_Jul1999/pseuds/qloe_Jul1999
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Katsura Kotarou
Kudos: 2





	「3Z銀桂」老师情人

保健室的天花板在眼前颤动，四围的分隔帘已经拉上，四周都是一片洁白，包括身上人毛茸茸的脑袋。银色的脑袋先是埋在胸口，很快又顺着腰线一路下行，最后来到那情动挺立的隐秘处，湿热的口腔轻轻包裹前端。  
“嗯……”桂小太郎发出一声忍耐已久的闷哼，大脑一阵晕眩，眼角逼出生理性泪水。“先生…”他略带祈求地望着埋在下身动作的人，坏心眼的舌头从龟头铃口恶劣地刮过，感受到阴茎上方的身体猛然一僵，银时这才停下进一步的动作，满意地舔舔嘴唇，游刃有余地抬起脑袋。  
“怎么了？”银时狎狔地眯眼，好整以暇地看向早已混乱不堪的学生。手下握着的东西早已紧绷到了极限，堪堪在释放的边缘。  
“我…我有点害怕…”没想到银时会就这样停下，桂喘着气努力平复。两腿之间那个本不该存在的，属于女人的器官却不知不觉涌出热流，沾湿了一小片床单。  
“放松点，”银时扯动嘴角牵出一个笑，“老师有经验，不会弄痛你的～”说话间勾指朝桂的腿心探去，“假发同学的这里，都已经这么湿了唷～”  
“不是假发，是桂。”桂一本正经地反驳，却在花瓣被碰触的一瞬间软了身子。从未有过的器官面对刺激兴奋异常，不由分说啜住银时的手指吮吸，更多花液从缝隙中泄出，将银时的手指湿透。  
眼看着学生已经软倒在床上只知道喘气，银时恶作剧地再伸进一根手指在花穴内搅弄，带出更多水液。“你看，桂同学的这里，很喜欢老师呢～”说话间薄唇一勾，凑上前亲吻水穴上方挺立的花核。  
“嗯！”桂的身体猛然弹动了一下，前面的阴茎射出一股白浊，不少还沾到了银时的脸上。  
“啊，对不起先生…”桂后知后觉，手脚并用地想爬起来替银时擦拭，花穴内的某一点却被重重碾过，快感的白光在眼前炸开，桂一时失声。  
“终于找到了…”银时满意地勾起唇角，指腹继续骚刮揉弄甬道内那略微粗糙发硬的一处。“把老师的脸弄得这么脏，桂同学自己说，要老师怎么惩罚你呢～”  
“…”被快感折磨得说不出话，桂躺在枕头上重重地喘息，下身的人没听到回答，手指骤然加重了力道。敏感点被不停揉搓摩擦，下身又被塞入一根手指抽插。短促的惊叫之后，柔软的穴口猛然收缩，射出一股清亮的水液。  
“喔，潮吹了啊…”银时的惊叹更加重了桂的羞耻，银时将手指拔出，花穴口饥渴地翕张，来不及闭合形成了一个小小的圆洞，可以清晰地看见蠕动的粉色内壁。  
“先生…”桂艰难地开口，两手移到穴口，颤巍巍地撑开，“求你…插进来。”脸因为强烈的羞耻红得滴血。

3小时前。  
“你是女人吗？”天人的调笑犹在耳边，一想起那张油腻猥琐的脸，桂小太郎的胃就止不住地抽搐恶心。  
竟然在上学路上被那种人拦住了…桂的心里毛毛的，他隐约觉得今天的自己有些奇怪，但说不上来是为什么。眼看着校门就要在眼前合上，桂压下不适的想法，一咬牙冲进校门。  
好不容易顺利熬过一节课，桂带着憋得快爆炸的膀胱冲进厕所，熟悉的放水动作后，桂舒爽地提裤子，略显粗糙的运动裤腰擦过下身某处时，强烈的过电般的快感从下腹直冲脑门，桂被激得浑身一抖。有更多水液从下体滴落。  
“这是怎么回事…”桂犹疑地朝下身摸去，触及那本不该存在的柔软器官的一刹，除了震惊和疑惑，更多陌生的快感占据了大脑，桂来不及反应便腰身一软，差点直接坐在地上，花穴猛吐出一团花液。  
“我怎么…变成女人了？”  
于是今天早上的一切不安都有了答案。

“医生，这个…还有办法吗…”  
保健室内，桂小太郎直挺挺地坐在圆凳上，有些局促地搓着衣角。  
“…你稍等。”年轻的女医生略一沉思后回答，“这种症状恐怕和近几年入侵的天人有关，之前也有过类似案例不过很少…我需要查一下资料。”  
女医生说着便自顾自翻起书，留下桂一个人百无聊赖地掰着手指。等了不知道多久，医生还没有抬头的迹象，桂四顾后打算干脆在保健室先休息一会。  
谁知刚一拉开围起的床帘，一头熟悉的银发便闯入视野。  
“银…银八先生！”桂不由得惊呼一声。  
床上的人懒懒地转过身，显然是直到刚刚还在睡觉。无神的死鱼眼盯着眼前的学生还未聚焦，银时伸手在床上一通乱摸找出眼镜戴上。  
“哟，这不是假发同学…”  
“不是假发，是桂。”话被毫不留情地打断，“银八先生，你为什么在这里？”  
“嘛，如你所见，银八先生我由于批改你们的作业过度劳累晕倒了，所以才被送到这里休息…”  
“先生，JUMP没藏好哦。”

“那位同学！”身后冷不丁传来医生的呼唤，床边的两人一齐扭头。“我刚刚看了一下，解决的方法嘛也不是完全没有，只不过…”  
“要用你新长出来的女性器官和男人做爱。”  
桂的大脑轰地一片空白。

“原来你们认识？那太好了，你和他做。”回过神来时桂已经被塞在保健室的床上，医生在一旁不由分说地拉帘子。“那怎么行！这可是我的学生…”“这是在治疗！”医生毫不留情地瞪了银时一眼，用力合上了最后一丝缝隙，留下两人在不到五平米的狭小空间内面面相觑。  
“我先去外面等着！你们好了叫我。”医生轻飘飘留下这样一句话后就离开了，还贴心地锁上了门。

现在…怎么办？桂有些紧张地观察眼前人的侧脸。尴尬的气氛在两人之间弥漫，不知过了多久，银时终于下定决心地转过头，眼里写着摇摇欲坠的坚定。  
“好，来做吧！”  
“嗯…”桂心虚地把目光错开，耳根却免不了染上一抹不易察觉的粉色。他喜欢银时不假，曾经也无数次幻想着银时而自渎。但那毕竟是绝对无法宣之于口的黑暗的秘密，每次从梦境中醒来他总会懊恼自责。  
幻想始终是幻想，当有一天要面对幻想变成现实的可能，桂小太郎的第一反应却是逃跑。  
但眼下情况特殊，除了接受似乎也没有其他办法。桂小太郎干脆眼一闭，心一横选择麻痹自己，躺倒在病床上任人宰割。  
意料之中的轻慢话语并没有落下，取而代之的是一个温柔不含任何情欲的亲吻，印在桂小太郎紧闭的左眼皮。那个人以一种从未有过的安抚姿态轻声对桂耳语：“放松点，一下就好。”  
悬崖边的天使脚下一滑跌入恶魔的深渊。

“啊啊…嗯啊…太深了…不要…”  
桂小太郎毫无章法地哭喘，穴道收缩抗拒着体内横冲直撞的阳物。身后粗壮火热的柱体一次又一次冲撞陌生的女穴，掀起一波又一波剧烈的快感。穴腔内的敏感点被不断磨碾，对于快感越发熟稔，稍微刺激几下便痉挛着喷水，将两人下体交合处染得湿亮。  
“反应很不错嘛。”银时游刃有余地看着身下早已混乱不堪的学生，心头涌上一股说不清的异样感觉，是满足？银时有些不悦地打断乱飞的思绪，反而变本加厉地开始抽插。  
“啊！啊嗯——”龟头无意间竟捅到子宫口，从未被触碰的敏感软肉兴奋地咬住龟头吮吸，花壶再次兴奋地痉挛，激射出一股热流直接浇淋在柱身上，把银时烫的腰眼一麻，几乎直接交代在里面。  
“银八先生…喜欢…”早已泄身多次的桂含糊地呻吟一声，意识终于不堪重负地坠入黑暗。没察觉到身上人的动作乍然僵硬，以及冲刷甬道的滚烫精潮。

“……”  
内射后重新冷静下来的银时此刻有些手足无措，眼前已经失去意识的学生全身上下几乎没一处完好，遍布咬痕掐痕，颤巍巍挺立的乳尖还被啃得破皮出血。快三十的人了还这么失态，本来没打算做这么狠的…银时后悔地挠头，阴茎抽出后那个过度使用的穴口已失去闭合的迹象成为一个松垮的圆洞，花瓣红肿外翻，汨汨向外流着浓白的浊液，其中似乎还混杂着几缕血丝…银时闭眼不敢再看，轻轻将床上人捞起，抱到浴室冲洗。

桂再次从病床上醒来只觉得浑身像散架一样，银时不知什么时候已经离开。意识和羞耻的记忆一并回笼，此刻的他却顾不得那么多，直接伸手向下身探去，原本分裂出一道穴缝的位置已经好端端地愈合，完全看不出一点存在过的迹象。要不是酸痛的身体和遍布全身的痕迹，他几乎要以为那只是他做过的一场荒诞的梦。  
对了，那种时候…似乎还无意识表白了。桂后知后觉地反应过来，脸颊一阵发烫，他听到了吗？桂从心底涌上一阵懊恼。他自暴自弃地从床上爬起，简单地问候过医生后就直接回到教室。

已经三天没见到那个人了。  
他辞职了…？期间桂小太郎尝试过去不同的地方找银时，得到的答案无一例外都是“抱歉，银八先生请假了，我也不知道他现在在哪。”  
果然…这是被拒绝了的意思啊。桂的心里泛起一丝失落，胸口的烦闷促使他在街上胡乱打转，最终脚步鬼使神差般在一间酒吧门口停下。

嘈杂的音乐鼓动着耳膜，昏暗的光线将周遭的一切勾勒出暧昧的轮廓。“长岛冰茶。”服务生不耐地询问过三次之后，桂小太郎终于敲定。从没来过酒吧的他根本对酒水单上这一长列饮品根本毫无概念，只得凭直觉选了一款名字听上去相对友好的。  
酒水很快端上来，透明玻璃杯和浅棕色的澄澈液体似乎在标榜自己的无害。表面温顺的长岛冰茶不过是长了羊脸的狼。三口下肚，桂的脑袋已经开始飘飘然。错杂纷乱的灯光更是将他的视线晕得一片模糊，他几乎忘记自己身在何处，也想不起自己为什么来这里。耳朵和眼睛都变得麻木，只有越来越快的心跳在薄薄的胸腔之下快要破膛而出。桂小太郎无力地撑着脑袋，思路在昏昏沉沉中慢慢缠成死结。  
“你怎么在这里…？”  
不知是哪个方向传来熟悉的声音，音量不大，却撕破空气准确地抵达桂的耳膜，脑海里的结似乎被一只手揉了一下，稍微散开了一点。桂勉强睁着迷瞪的眼睛回头。  
红色的眼睛刺得桂一阵晕眩。  
“银八先生…”他最后听见自己这样说。

“先跟我回家。”被银时毫不客气地从灯红酒绿中拽出来，夜风一吹，桂的脑袋清醒了几分。但此时的他并不想作过多思考，任由银时带他穿过错综虬结的街巷，最终停在一幢朴素的公寓前。路灯明晃晃地打亮那头银发，直射进桂的心底。心里像被小猫挠了一下，有些痒。他没注意到自己轻声笑了一下。  
“这是做什么，先生？”  
“照、顾、学、生。”银时猛然凑近，贴在桂耳边咬牙切齿地说。

“说说吧。”手里被塞进一杯热茶的同时，桂小太郎听见对方这么说。厚实的马克杯握在手中的感觉相当不错，他下意识低头看了一眼，淡蓝色的杯身上是一只手绘的白色猫咪。银发男人手中端了另一杯，在餐桌对面坐下。  
“…这没什么，先生。”桂小太郎垂眸轻啜一口热茶，沉默片刻后缓缓开口。“就像我说的，…只是喜欢你而已。”  
“不知道从什么时候开始的，意识到之后目光便只追随你了。我对先生的喜欢，大概不是先生您所想的那种师生之间的尊敬，我喜欢先生，想要亲吻先生，总是想着先生自慰——”  
手间的瓷杯落在地上，碎作四分五裂的尸体。银时下意识上前想检查学生的状况，手腕却不由分说被另一双手牢牢抓住。  
“只是喜欢你而已。”抬头便撞入一汪深不见底的茶色湖泊，覆在腕上的手心传来灼人的温度。  
眼看银时的身体僵住，桂心下了然，就着动作凑上前轻吻银时的唇角。  
“来做吧，先生。”

被年轻的后辈告白这种事，对于银时早已不是第一次。但他不得不承认，面对如此热烈纯粹的少年直球，自己三十岁的心却可耻地悸动了一下。  
卑劣的前辈应着后辈的心意答允：“好。”

潮湿的吻铺天盖地落下，银时带着薄茧的手指探入桂的衣服摸索，粗糙又柔软的质感激得桂皮肤泛起颗粒，不安分的手四处点火后准确地找到乳头的位置，坏心地一按。  
“嗯。”桂从鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，酥麻的快感顺着脊椎爬行，身后那个未经使用的小孔泛起湿意，一张一合似乎等待着插入。  
“已经这么湿了啊…”银时扯下桂的内裤，牵出一条淫靡的丝线。身后的穴口一下暴露于冰冷的空气，蠕动得更加欢快。银时动作堪称温柔地朝甬道内插入一根手指，周围绵密的软肉瞬间包裹上来，吸附住银时的手指吮吸。轻微的动作却还是引得桂不适地皱眉。  
“这里，不好好扩张的话，桂同学可是会受伤的哦～”银时在桂的脸颊落下一个安抚性质的吻，一边在穴道内慢慢搅动。  
直到三根手指的进入也变得畅通无阻，银时满意地听见了桂的呻吟。扩张抽插间桂早已整个软倒在银时身上，趴伏在银时肩头喘气。  
“不要了，好难受…先生，快点进来…”温热的气息扑在银时耳边，桂甚至还挑逗地含住了银时的耳垂舔弄。  
“…”意想之外的刺激让银时倒抽一口冷气，鲜红的眸光暗了几分，扩张的动作也变得仓促起来，显得不再那么游刃有余。草草抽插几下后，银时抽出湿淋淋的手指，扶住下身早已迫不及待的巨物，借着肠液的润滑一捅到底。  
“嗯！”虽说已经充分扩张过，但面对性事生涩的肉穴依然紧绷，突如其来的狠顶让桂吃痛地惊呼。肠肉痉挛着缩紧，牢牢咬住入侵的巨物。被挤压吮吸的快感从两人的交合处直冲银时的脑门，他低呼一声，匆匆揉了一把紧绷的穴口，随即扣紧桂的腰胯更用力地耸动。  
“啊！嗯！”蛮横的冲撞逼出桂的生理泪水，将眼尾染成一片绯红。肠道内的敏感点一一被茎身上凸起的青筋擦过，肉道反射性地勉励收缩，换来身后人愈发没轻没重的顶弄。当略微上翘的龟头擦过前列腺时，体内横冲直撞的肉棒却突然停住了，改为深入浅出的轻缓抽插。  
“啊嗯…”亟待满足的后穴空虚地吞吐，肠液一股股地分泌，又从交合处不断滑落，桂不满地扭腰想藉此获得更多快感，但身后人不为所动。欲求无果，快感被吊在高处不上不下，桂下意识伸手想要自渎到达顶峰，谁知连手也被无情地摁住。  
“呜…求你…”桂转过头讨好地舔吻银时的唇角，泪眼朦胧地祈求。“让我去…我好难受…”  
“说清楚，你想要什么？”诱惑的嗓音在耳畔响起，反复勾引着桂心里的痒处。生理泪水不自觉分泌得更多，沿着锋利的下颌线下滑，又滴落在红肿挺立的乳尖。桂的胸口也早已浮上绯色，整个人像从汗水中捞起，各色液体遍布全身，湿亮又淫靡。  
“呜呜…想要…想要先生的肉棒…”哭嚷着吐出淫词艳语，桂小太郎早已将羞耻心抛在脑后，体内的火热说话间又涨大了几分，挤压着肉壁下敏感的前列腺。腺体被触及的快感将求而不得的痛苦冲淡了几分，桂小太郎变本加厉地开始胡言乱语。  
“啊嗯…好舒服，想，想要先生用力肏我…嗯…把我肏坏…”  
此时的桂小太郎只知闭上眼放荡地扭动，自然是没接收到红色眼瞳中一闪而过危险的光。  
“你听说过，肏射吗？”

来不及反应，桂小太郎眼前一阵天旋地转，转眼自己已被牢牢压在床上，脆弱的乳尖贴着床单摩擦，火辣辣的痛觉此刻却成了兴奋剂，桂小太郎发出一声快乐的呻吟，转瞬便被身后变本加厉的深顶噎了回去。快要没法呼吸了…身后的人动作又深又急，下下擦过敏感点，桂小太郎有种溺水的错觉，他的身体仿佛要被凶猛的肉刃劈成两半，一半在这里受苦，另一半在快感里沉沦。敏感的前列腺被体内作乱的硬棒刻意捣弄，桂的眼前倏然炸开一片白光，浓浊的精液喷薄而出。银时亦被骤然猛缩的肠穴绞得咬紧牙关，最后冲刺百十下后在桂的体内释放。

桂小太郎早已累得连手指都懒得动一下，自暴自弃地软在一旁，闭着眼任由腥浓的液体涌出后穴。恍惚间却被拥进了一个盈着汗水的怀抱，宽大的手掌轻轻按在后脑，额前黏湿的刘海被轻柔地撩开，印上一个柔软的吻。  
昏昏沉沉中，桂小太郎心满意足地勾起嘴角，身体换了一个舒服的姿势窝进情人的怀抱。


End file.
